Beyond the Circumstances
by Obsessed with Elsa
Summary: Katniss is now a Capitol sex toy. Finnick is there to help her but in it all, he finds affection for her. Katniss meets a certain Capitol boy that might just be different from all of the others, physically and mentally. Will Katniss find comfort in this boy or will she run to Finnick's arms instead? *smut* *capitol boy is completely normal o.o he has no strange body alterations*


**(A/N): These past few days I read some fanfics about how Katniss would cope with having to sell her body. In all of them, Peeta is dead. Well this one is slightly different. You'll find out later who the capitol boy is c: ! Eeeeeek!**

**Summary: Katniss has now been cornered by Snow into becoming a sex slave or lose someone dear to her heart. The thing is, Katniss has no one left but Snow knows of a particular person. Finnick now must show her the ways of life. Katniss goes on with her hate towards the Capitol people growing more each day. What will happen when a certain Capitol boy might be able to get into her heart? Will Finnick be able to handle this or will he shatter? But above all, will Katniss find comfort in the arms of a man, whether it be District or Capitol?**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything except the idea**

* * *

Pain surged through her as her walls of innocence teared. A tear slid down her cheek. She wanted her first time to be under different terms. He thrust into her another time. Although the circumstances, she still felt the pleasure of the act. She moan into his shoulder. She pulled at his blonde hair, tangling her fingers in it. Her nails dragged down his bronzed, muscular back. His sea-like eyes staring straight into hers, telling her that she's safe as long as they're together.

With one last thrust, they both went into a state of ecstasy. After they recovered, she was pulled into his arms. She soaked his chest with tears.

"God, I-I shouldn't have done that.. I'm sorry." Finnick sat up on the edge of the bed and buried his face in his palms.

"No, Finnick, it's not that. I just.. I imagined this, my first time, to be under different terms." She went to sit behind him and wrapped her legs behind him. She hugged his back and placed a kiss on it.

He put his hand on top of hers. They stayed like that for awhile, in silence. She thought Snow was despicable, but never did she think he would bring her to do this.

She got up and put on one of her night gowns. It was a sheer, pale pink that barely reached her mid-thigh. She slipped it on and watched Finnick dress in his pajamas. He reached for her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

For the rest of the afternoon, their hands did not separate. If she had to get something, she would pull him along with her. Eventually they fell asleep on the couch together.

* * *

Haymitch, who practically lives with them, stumbled through the door. He looked at them with shock, and for the first time, he smiled warmly.

Katniss had grown into his only family. They had a relationship of Father and Daughter or Brother and Sister. He grabbed a blanket and threw it over them. This woke Finnick up. He looked at Haymitch with sleepy eyes and down to Katniss.

"How is she?" Haymitch asks quietly.

"Broken. Torn. Destroyed. Do I have to keep going?" He gives a crooked smile. Katniss begins to stir around and her eyes flutter open. She quickly sits up when she sees Haymitch.

"Haymitch." She starts to blush a little because of the state he found her in. She wraps her arms around herself when she sees her clothes.

"Sweetheart." He takes another swig of white liquor.

"I'm going to shower," Katniss gets up and heads for the bathroom.

"Haymitch, we have to do something. We can't let this happen." Finnick looks away as his eyes tear up.

"She has to or else.."

"Or else what, Haymitch? They'll kill everyone she loves. I hate to say it, but everyone she loves is gone."

"Not necessarily, they still have something in their palms to use against her."

"Oh please go on. Oh is it her sister's cat?" Finnick looked angry.

"You." Haymitch stares at his bottle in disappointment when he sees there is no more. Finnick's eyes widen at this. He furrows his brow and turns to Haymitch.

"That's crazy. She doesn't even take me into existence." His voice gets quieter by the end of his sentence.

"C'mon! Even I see the look she gives you. You are her only hope of a smile." He says nonchalantly.

* * *

Katniss stepped into the tub and sank down. How did she ever get this far? She still ached between her legs but the contact with the water was amazing.

She heard to door open and Finnick stepped in.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Yes." Katniss replied with seriousness.

"Oh. Sorry." Finnick turned to the door.

"I was playing, c'mere." She motioned him towards her.

Finnick began to undress and he too got in. Katniss went over to him and straddled his lap. She leaned in him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why don't we just.. drown ourselves? End this living hell." She said into his chest.

"As great as that sounds, we can't leave Haymitch. That would be unkind on our part." He kissed her forehead.

"Mm." Was all she replied with. He helped her clean herself up. He shampooed her hair. Washed her body. When he got the wash cloth and reached down between her legs, she gasped. Katniss immediately blushed at her reaction and turned to Finnick, who was smirking. He continued to brush his fingers around her thighs. As much as Katniss love it, she pulled his hand away.

"Kat, we can't pretend it never happened." He whispered in her ear. He reached again and toyed with the little hairs.

"Finnick, please don't do this." She fluttered her eyes shut. A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Katniss, we are on schedule! Have you seen Finnick anywhere? I have an appointment card for both of you! We have no time to waste." Effie Trinket, just what she needed.

"Alright, Effie." Katniss replied a bit annoyed. She got up and wrapped a towel around herself.

"Turn around." She commanded

"I've seen you like this before, naked, wet, beautiful." She shot him a frown. "Fine, fine." He looks away occasionally stealing glances at her. He licked his bottom lip and his eyes traveled down her body. God, she was beautiful. The scars only highlighted her beauty, something a Capitol person could never understand.

She dressed herself in lavender lingerie. Her bra was lace and sheer as well as the panties. She wore a garter belt around them which snapped onto her knee high stockings. She wore a mini dress of the same color. Whoever her client was must have loved that color.

"Maybe you should wear those for me sometime." He winked.  
Katniss rolled her eyes and left.

* * *

Effie carefully handed her a card with the Capitol's seal on it. Katniss could smell the scent of roses and blood. It made her gag. Her fingers toyed with the seal and opened it. She slowly pulled out the card with the name of her client.

_7:00 PM_  
_Caesar Flickerman_

_How monstrous_.

* * *

**(A/N): I know the characters are a bit OOC but I couldn't really write this without that happening but as the story goes more in depth I promise they won't be. I hope you enjoyed and I plan to update regularly. Please don't take this idea c: and Please Please Please review. 3 thank you.**


End file.
